Gimme a Kiss
by Miyuu.des
Summary: Merthur fluff navideño a la orden!


No era la primera navidad que pasaba solo. De hecho, era la número 1517 si era exacto. Merlín suspiró, entrando a su departamento; tenía que hacer un poco de fuerza al principio, para que su puerta no se trabara. Era un depto chico y mayormente de ladrillo y madera, no como los nuevos de durlock que lo irritaban de sobre manera; con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir una vida sencilla, no podía arriesgarse a llamar la atención, después de todo, pensó rodando los ojos, ahora nadie creía en la magia; al menos en su época, si bien era perseguida, se reconocía como un arte.

Dejó su bufanda roja en la entrada, las bolsas del super en la mesada de la cocina y se sacó los zapatos, poniendo sus milanesas de soja con queso en el microondas; no lo juzgen, era noche buena, estaba solo y era vegetariano desde el 1300, digamos que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para decidir su dieta. Sin pensar más, agarró su plato y prendió la tele (oh, gran invento mágico de la sociedad) en el canal de BBC donde se estrenaba un capítulo nuevo de _Doctor Who_.

Para las once estaba acurrucado en su mini sillón con un vaso de alcohol en la mano y la segunda botella casi vacía junto a él en el piso. Los años habían traído sus demonios y, si bien había salido recuperado de A.A. en el 1753, se permitía beber una vez en las fechas de fin de año todo lo que quisiese; seamos honestos, había perdido a cientos, no, a miles de personas en lo que iba de su vida, recordarlos en las últimas fechas del año era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos para preservar su memoria.

Por Gwen; por Lucás; por Emily y por Luís. Jack, Ámparo, Robert, Steve, Kyla. Anthony, Mary, Joana, Hyde…

La lista seguía y seguía, pero en cada trago Merlín podía sentir algo más amargo que el alcohol y más doloroso que todas esas muertes juntas: Arthur; su Arthur. De repente se descubrió llorando como un chico nuevamente, otro año más. Pero bueno, eso era mejor que las drogas, Merlín, lamentablemente, podía asegurarlo.

Repentinamente, sonó la puerta, frenando su llanto silencioso, Merlín se secó la cara con la manga de su pijama favorito (sí, de t-rex) y, realmente, no sabía si atender o no; generalmente no había nadie en el edificio en las fiestas, todos disfrutando de estas en casas más familiares. Finalmente decidió levantarse, arrastrando sus pantuflas de conejo hasta la puerta, mirando por la mirilla. Su respiración pareció dejarle, su cuerpo cerrándose al mundo, memorias pasando rápidamente por su cabeza.

Cabalgatas en la tarde, cazerías en las mañana, almohadones arrojados hacia su cabeza, largos segudos mirando, recordando, la cara del otro y un suave beso a la luz de la luna.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, abrazando al corpulento hombre frente a él.

-Arthur...Dios, Arthur- Susurró bajo su respiración, lágrimas en los ojos por una razón completamente distinta a la anterior.

-Merlín- Se podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Dios, estaba vivo. ¡Arthur Pendragon estaba vivo! Merlín no pudo evitar la carcajada y pronto Arthur le siguió. Escuchar su voz era música para sus oídos. 1517 años, 1517 veranos e inviernos esperando este momento.

-¡Entrá, mierda, que hace frío!- Sus mejillas dolían de tanto reír.

Arthur frenaba cada dos minutos a ver las cosas que eran nuevas para sus ojos: la luz eléctrica, el baño, la pava eléctrica donde Merlín les estaba preparando té, ¡el mismo té! ¡Haha, magnífico! Pasaron horas y horas hablando, más que nada Merlín explicando todo el mundo que los rodeaba y sus aventuras por los distintos continentes, riendo a carcajadas, emocionandose a cada palabra. Por fin, como a las cinco de la mañana, hubo silencio.

-¡Dejá de mirarme así!- Rió Arthur mirando a Merlín sobre su taza de té. La sonrisa de Merlín solo se ensanchó.

-¿Así cómo?-

-Como el idiota que sos, duh- Merlín no pudo obligarse a sentirse ofendido, tirándole un almohadón en la cara.

Silencio.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés acá- Respondió guiando un dedo por el borde de la taza, sus ojos melancólicos. Arthur le sonrió tristemente.

-Yo tampoco-

-Podría…-

-¿Qué?- Merlín negó con la cabeza, fingiendo reír -Dale-

-No, es una estupidez; olvidate- Arthur elevó un pie, empujando el antebrazo de Merlín suavemente -Es una locura...puedo…¿puedo darte un beso?- Arthur se atragantó. Merlín volvió a negar, levantándose abruptamente del sillón -¡Vez! ¡Una locura! Olvidate, soy un tonto, no dije nada- Dijo rápidamente, tomando la taza de Arthur y la suya en ambas manos y escapando a la cocina.

-¡Merlín!- Arthur lo siguió, Merlín podía escuchar los pasos detrás de él, se congeló al sentir unos brazos envolviéndolo - _Mer_ lin, mirame- Merlín suspiró, lentamente, casi estático, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a un muy serio Arthur a centímetros de su cara, narices rozandose, respiraciones compartidas -...¿puedo darte un beso?- Esta vez fue el turno de Merlín de casi ahogarse.

-...sí.


End file.
